


The Birthday Gift

by JerseyDevil



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Sex, M/M, May Contain Nuts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerseyDevil/pseuds/JerseyDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gives Steve a sweet treat for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smudgegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift for Smudgegirl but she insisted I post it...so here I am, posting.  
> "Okay Babe, I hope this proves how much I love you! Wishing you a very happy birthday! Muah!!"
> 
> My first porn, so set your expectations to low.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them and I like them to play with Nutella.

                Steve looked out over the ocean.  The sun was just rising and everything was quiet and for the most part, perfect.  He filled his lungs with the cool morning air before he ran into gentle lapping waves for his morning swim.  His muscles stretched with each stroke, his mind clear like the water.  When he turned to head back to the shore he started to consider the plans for the day.  It was Saturday and a regularly scheduled Grace weekend for Danny, he was looking forward to spending the day outside, grilling some steaks and letting Gracie pick a movie.  It's only been a few weeks since he and Danny admitted what they both wanted . . . each other.  He was terrified when Danny wanted them to tell Grace, but her face only lit up and she threw her arms around both of their necks and peppered their cheeks with kisses.  And if she didn't have Steve already wrapped around her finger, that would have been the moment.  Things were really changing for the better for him.  He felt secure and happy and completely in love . . . what else could he ask for?

                The closer he got to shore he saw movement by his house, it had to be Danny, no one else would just walk into his home.  He didn't think they'd be over until later but he didn't care, it just meant more time with them . . . more time with family.  "Hey, Danny," he started as he ran up to the door off the kitchen.  He stopped looking at the bags on the table, "What's all this for?"

                "Hey, Babe," Danny smiled looking him over, "this is all for you."

                "For me?" Steve went to look into the brown paper bag closest to him but Danny grabbed the top closing it, "It's for me but I can't see?"

                Danny nodded, still smiling, "For now, it's a surprise."

                "Where's Gracie?"

                "With Rachel," Danny opened another bag and brought out a small bakery box, "but she sent this for you."

                "Isn't this one of your regular weekends?"

                "It is, but we talked last night and decided to reschedule."

                "Danny, what's going on?" Steve's face became concerned, "Your Grace time is the most important thing in the world . . . " the words were stopped with a kiss, Danny's hand ran through Steve's hair as he held him in the moment.

                " _One_ of the most important things in the world," he corrected when the need for air became too much.  "Happy Birthday, Steven." Danny pushed the bakery box towards him.

                "My birthday was last week," he opened the box and smiled, "Grace made me a pineapple upside down cake?"

                "She did, my daughter is unbelievable," Danny started unpacking one of the bags, setting the different fruits down on the table, "she asked if we did anything special for your birthday and then decided it wasn't enough.  So she baked you a special cake and then sent me over to deliver."

                "But I don't want to . . . "

                "You aren't, you won't, and don't worry about it.  Now go get showered and I'll get your breakfast ready," Danny urged him out of the kitchen.

                When Steve returned there was a large plate filled with sliced fruit next to the cake from Grace, "Is that fresh pineapple I see?"

                Danny nodded and slid the plate closer to him, "Your birthday breakfast, Babe."  Steve just smiled and took the seat next to his boyfriend and started eating. 

                After five bites in Steve asks, "Aren't you having any?"

                "I'll be eating soon enough."  Steve shrugged and went back to the platter in front of him.  He'd smile when he noticed Danny eyeing him lovingly.

                "You're too good to me," he smiled, letting his hand wrap around the back of his partner's neck, "I don't deserve any of this."

                "This is just the beginning," the blonde smiled taking the plate to the sink.  That's when Steve noticed it, it looked liked bottles covered with cloth.

                "Danny, what's that?"

                "Oh this?" he smirked moving to the counter and picking up a tray, cloth still covering whatever was underneath.  "This is my gift to you."

                "Your gift wasn't breakfast and spending the weekend with me?"

                "Well, it's all part of it, but this is the best," he smirked as he lifted the cloth.  There was several bottles on the tray . . . whipped cream, honey, chocolate sauce . . . even a jar of Nutella.

                "Danny, I'm not eating any of that crap."

                "I know you're not.  I am."

                "Wha . . . "

                "Come with me," Danny grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the staircase.  Steve was still a little dumbstruck but followed willingly.  "I want you to go into your room and strip your bed of everything but the fitted sheet, then get naked and on your back."         

                Steve was trying to get a better look at everything on the tray, "Danny . . . "

                "Now, Steven."  He couldn't help but do as he was told when Danny used that authoritative tone.  It took all of his will not to answer with 'Sir, yes, Sir!' whenever it happened.  Steve hurried into his bedroom and got to work, he'd look to see what Danny was doing, but if the blonde turned to him, he quickly averted his eyes.  By the time Steve was naked and crawling onto the bed, he was more than halfway hard.  His eyes followed as Danny moved a chair to the side of the bed and set the tray on it before he started undressing.  "This is my treat for your birthday.  You don't have to do a thing but lay there and enjoy this."

                "What if I want to . . . "

                "Let's cross that bridge when we get there," Danny smiled and looked at Steve's body, his tongue edging his lips in anticipation.

                "You're not going to use all of that, are you?"

                "Let me worry about that," Danny hung his clothes on the back of the chair, his cock already throbbing with excitement.  He moved to sit alongside Steve but stay within arm's reach of the tray, he reached for a strawberry, a small bowlful was hidden among the taller residents of the tray, and took a bite.  He moved to Steve's mouth, the sweet juices still on his lips and kissed him deeply. His strawberry flavored tongue pushing against Steve's was all the invitation that his partner needed and Steve's hand ran up his arm and squeezed his bicep, "Easy, Babe. That was just a taste."

                "Danny," Steve breathed, "I'm not going to be able to take everything on that tray."

                "Close your eyes and think about baseball," Danny smiled and grabbed the jar of Nutella.  He dipped his index finger into the decadent topping and then drew a line along Steve's jaw and throat.

                "Didn't you play baseball?"

                "Fine," Danny's tongue gently ran from Steve's throat up to his jaw, "think about ice hockey."  He felt Steve's hands grab at the sheet a little, so he pushed his tongue flat against his skin and look long, languid licks, doing his best to clean off the chocolate hazelnut spread.  A few places needed extra attention and the licks became sensual sucks that would undoubtedly leave marks.  "Keep thinking about all of that ice, Babe."

                "I need you to fucking touch me, Danny."

                "Oh, I'll get there," he smiled noting the pool of pre-cum on the head of Steve's dick, he ran his thumb along the vein before going back to the tray, "How do you feel about honey?"

                "It's sticky," Steve breathed.

                "I know, but a little can be good," he squeezed a small bead of honey onto his thumb, then using his index finger swirled it around.  He watched Steve's face as he used his index finger to gently apply a bit of honey onto the left nipple, followed by his thumb doing the same to the right.

                "Oh, God, Danny . . . "

                "Trust me," he let his thumb pass along Steve's bottom lip, the lure being too sweet, too enticing, the brunette's tongue pulled it into his mouth, a soft moan as he tasted the honeyed skin.  Danny's eyes grew darker and he forcefully kissed Steve's mouth before trailing kisses down his throat, moving at first to the left nipple.  His tongue swirled around it and Steve's back arched with a sharp intake of air.  Danny's hands moved around his waist as he started to tease Steve's nipple between his teeth and tongue, sucking ever bit of honey he could.  Their cocks were brushing against each other as Danny slid between Steve's legs, he had to push Steve's hand away as he reached for them, "Not yet, Babe."  He licked his way to the other nipple and Steve began rolling his hips against Danny's.

                "Please, Danny . . . I need . . . "

                The blonde looked up into his eyes, smiling, "We've barely made a dent . . . there's the raspberry sauce . . . "

                "Danny, fuck!"

                "Well, you're the birthday boy," he said reaching for the canister of whipped cream as he moved to kneel between Steve's legs.

                "What the hell are you going to do with that?" Steve's eyes widened as Danny grasped the base of his cock with his left hand, then began spraying the head with the dessert topping.  He dropped the whipped cream to the floor as he leaned over and draped his tongue over Steve's dick slowly, "Oh God, Danny, it's about fucking time!"

                Danny tried to give ample and attentive appreciation to the erection in his hand but between Steve's hips trying to push it further into his throat and his powerful hands gripping his shoulders, it was best to give in and let the celebration climax.  His hands moved to Steve's hips to steady the rhythm, his tongue cradled the thick shaft as he started moving up and down the length, hollowing his cheeks as he went.  Steve's breathing quickened, when his hand moved into Danny's hair, he knew it wouldn't be long.

                "Cum with me, Danno," Steve panted as his hips pushed up into his face.  Danny let his right hand loosen from his grip on Steve's hip and slowly ran it down his leg until he came to his own body.  His cock was throbbing, waiting for any attention to bring it release.  "So close, Babe," Steve breathed as his head tilted back, his eyes closing as Danny took him deep into his mouth, "fuck, fuck, fuckDanny!"  The warmth ran down Danny's throat as Steve's body relaxed into the bed.  As he licked the last bit from the tip, he sat back on his heels, still stroking himself as he lost himself in his own orgasm, cumming all over his hand and Steve's stomach.

                Danny was barely able to move as he spread over Steve's body, "Sorry about the mess," he breathed.

                "Danno, I will never complain about your sweet tooth again," Steve whispered intertwining their legs.

                "I thought that might change your mind," Danny nuzzled into his chest.

                "There is just one complaint . . . "

                "And that is?"   

                "I'm sticky."

                Danny laughed against his skin, "That's why we catch our breath, take a shower, and start all over again."

                "If we're going to do that again, I might need some protein to keep up my strength."

                "And a lot of water to rehydrate."

                "That too, Danno, that too."

                Danny moved so he could rest his chin on Steve's chest and look into his face, "Happy Birthday?"

                "The happiest by far."


End file.
